


Heartaches and lies / *short oneshot* Frerard and Gerard/Lindsey

by WlNCHESTER



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Asshole Gerard Way, F/M, Heartbroken Frank Iero, M/M, i have nothing against lindsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WlNCHESTER/pseuds/WlNCHESTER
Summary: Frank becomes heartbroken because of Gerard.





	Heartaches and lies / *short oneshot* Frerard and Gerard/Lindsey

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna get clear that i have absolutely nothing against lindsey or gerard ! i love them so much and support lynz and gerard 100%, this is just an angsty fic i felt like writing based on this frerard theory by my friend: https://www.quotev.com/gerardaway/journal/4366960/frerard-theory-you-should-actually-read-this  
> 

  "So long and goodnight... Thank you, Projekt Revolution!" Gerard said, his arms opened wide with a mic in hand gazing upon the millions and millions of fans in front of him all crowded.

  The managers and everyone who worked for My Chemical Romance cleaned up the place. Frank hurried up to Gerard, "Gerard! Hey!" he said kinda worried but trying to stay positive. "What now, Frank?" Gerard said annoyed. Frank was confused, normally when Frank would be worried and trying to be happy Gerard would say something like, "Frankie? What's wrong?" but no, instead he got words that were petty yet shot a part of his heart like a bullet through the side of a plate. Kind of cracked, but still almost whole. "Bad day..?" Frank asked. As soon as those words escaped his mouth Gerard looked a bit mad. Frank fought the urge to cower and say sorry. "Well yeah! You fucking jumped on me!" "I-I didn't mean it! Gerard! Really! I just went to hug you and.." "Go away, Frank Iero." Gerard said. When Gerard would say his first and last name, that means he meant it. Frank stood there hating himself for ruining what him and Gerard had. "I'm sorry.." he said watching Gerard walk away. Gerard took a sip of his water, obviously hearing Frank but didn't give a fuck. Ray came up behind Frank, accidentally hitting him with his guitar. "Oh gosh! Are you okay?" Ray said. Frank stood there still, speechless. "Yeah.." Frank replied lightly as Gerard's walk finally faded away.

  Ray knew something was up, this wasn't how Frank usually was. The Frank he knew was bubbly, almost obnoxious, laughed a lot, happy and always secretly gazed at Gerard's beauty. He knew enough to leave Frank alone, last time he tried to comfort him Frank he felt worse. He learned that Frank preferred to be alone... and also be comforted when he wants to be. "I know you, Frank. If anything's wrong please tell me." Ray said. Frank still blankly stared and nodded slowly. Ray half smiled and walked away. 

  Frank was so hurt. Gerard was like, Frank's life. He was mainly in shock. To Frank, Gerard was his world. He loved Gerard so much that his world revolved around him. _Now his world was practically breaking._ He ran after Gerard, seeing him with Lindsey. Kissing her. Tears formed in his eyes, he had finally had enough. His throat was so tight it felt like he put on a choker necklace too tight and that there was a giant plastic ball stuck in his throat. The tears in his eyes were warm, and slowly rolling down his cheeks. "I th-thou... thought y-you... loved me..." he choked out. It was silent. He ran away. Oh so many words could describe Frank. Forlorn? Betrayed? So many more. His heart was anguished because of Gerard's lies. He thought of all the lies Gerard told him. "I love you", "You're my one and only" "I will never love anyone more than you". So many... _lies._ Frank tried not to let it bother him even if he couldn't stop thinking about it. He climbed inside the tour bus and just cried.

  He got lost in his thoughts as the bus rode. _Why would Gerard do this?_ He felt so betrayed. So... loved by Gerard then **snap!** Not anymore. Did Gerard forget everything they had? Just, let it all go? Frank felt so terrible.  _How could anyone love me?_ Surrounded his mind. He didn't think anyone could love him. All those intimate, passionate times meant nothing. 


End file.
